Robertson Family Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
Robertson Family Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * location: On road to "Saddle Club", west of Plum Branch Grave List Grave 1 - Hattie E. Watkins, wife of T.K. Collier, March 10, 1860, Feb. 20, 1960 <--! do NOT list as 100 years old, this is why the category is so rare, because not many people make it to 100 --> Grave 2 - Thomas Key Collier, 1849 - 1927 Grave 3 - Carrie Collier Stone, 1885 - 1907 Grave 4 - Lucy Key Collier, wife of Edward Collier, d. 1878 Grave 5 - Sara Frances Robertson, Aug. 18, 1920, Dec. 26, 1977 Grave 6 - Jerry Wayne, infant son of clyde and Mary Walker, Sept. 30, 1957 Grave 7 - Bennie Nealie Robertson, Aug. 27, 1875, Jan. 19, 1958 Grave 8 - Rosa Lee C., wife of B. N. Robertson, Feb. 18, 1888, Nov. 25, 1952 Grave 9 - Leon Elkins Langley, Feb. 6, 1906, Jan. 30, 1981 Grave 10 - Thelma Hall Langley, Sept. 23, 1917 Grave 11 - Maxie Langley, Sept. 15, 1903, Jan. 17, 1949 Grave 12 - Eugene Lee Langley, Aug. 25, 1877, Oct. 4, 1959 Grave 13 - Daisy Robertson Langley, July 25, 1880, Sept. 24, 1942 Grave 14 - Infant dau. of Mr. and Mrs. E. L. langley Grave 15 - Joseph Pressley Willis, Feb. 2, 1881, Dec. 16, 1972 Grave 16 - Orrie Smith Willis, June 22, 1894, Oct. 24, 1984 Grave 17 - Infant Thomas Wayne Willis, July 25, 1955 Grave 18 - Infant dau. of Mr. and Mrs. Joe Willis, Jan. 6, 1918 Grave 19 - Infant Nora Christine Willis, April 19, 1938 Grave 20 - Perry O. Willis, 1943 - 1953 Grave 21 - George F. Willis, March 14, 1849, Feb. 9, 1931 Grave 22 - Susannah Willis, June 8, 1853, Aug. 3, 1941 Grave 23 - Erma Graves, Nov. 20, 1905, Feb. 8, 1906 Grave 24 - John Albert Walker, TEC 5 US ARMY WWII, Dec. 3, 1919, Sept. 28, 1979 Grave 25 - Margaret Willis Walker, Nov. 4, 1932 Grave 26 - Bessie F. Lanham, wife of W. A. Robertson, Sept. 14, 1878, July 31, 1929 Grave 27 - W. A. Robertson, March 21, 1874, May 2, 1912 Grave 28 - L. H. Robertson, July 4, 1878, April 23, 1911 Grave 29 - Ezra Robertson, Oct. 31, 1836, Oct. 13, 1901 Grave 30 - Fannie E. Willis, wife of Ezra Robertson, Dec. 20, 1842, Aug. 12, 1937 Grave 31 - Charles M. Freeman, Sr., Jan. 22, 1807, Jan. 24, 1871 Grave 32 - Cynthia, wife of Charles M. Freeman, Sr., 1809 - 1866 Grave 33 - Juanita A. Parell, dau. of F. P. and E. C. Wells, adopted by T. N. and J. C. Dallis, Jan. 30, 1866, July 26, 1876 Grave 34 - Cellestia, consort of T. N. Dallis, Aug. 3, 1840, April 5, 1883 Grave 35 - Sacred to the memory of Alonzo M. Freeman, son of Charles M. and Cynthia Freeman, b. 17th July 1836 and d. of typhoid fever on 14th Nov. 1858 Grave 36 - William Freeman, 1838 - 1862 Grave 37 - C. M. Freeman, Jr., Feb. 2, 1868, Oct. 4, 1916 Grave 38 - Sacred to the memory of James Thomas Freeman, son of Charles M. and Cynthia Freeman, April 12, 1829, June 4, 1858 Grave 39 - Willie Eugene Crawford, Aug. 7, 1896, Feb. 24, 1967 Grave 40 - Margie Robertson Crawford, Nov. 1, 1901, Dec. 2, 1967 Grave 41 - Joe Mays Robertson, TEACHER, LT. COL. US ARMY RESERVE, Nov. 29, 1897, April 19, 1960 Grave 42 - Ethelyn Gantt Robertson, March 6, 1903 Grave 43 - Millard Eugene Crawford, Nov. 4, 1921, April 30, 1969 Grave 44 - Vivian Strother, Sept. 3, 1923 Grave 45 - Charles C. Robertson, Feb. 16, 1917, Apr. 3, 1985 Grave 46 - Ella Mae Willis, Feb. 25, 1918, Jan. 11, 1985 Notes * * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 24 November 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina